Phoenix
by Witch of Lock
Summary: Cardfight Vanguard episode 185 spoilers So Kai screwed up again and long story short: Aichi is Voidchi and Team Mates and the Quatre Knights have teamed up to take Void down. Again. But then a plot twist happens and Kai needs a pep talk. Or something. There's also violence.


"Cardfighters all around the world..." a familiar voice rang from the television and resonated with the two cardfighters in the room. Kai and Gaillard turned from their practice fight.

The mates and Quatre Knights (sans Serra, but including Kourin) had been training together to take down Void and save Aichi and the world. The Knights even displayed enough kindness as to restore the memories of Miwa, Misaki, and Kamui. Kai and Gaillard had also put aside their misgivings for a common goal: Aichi. The two stared at the screen to face the mysterious speaker.

"...Aichi?" Kai was wide-eyed. He looked just like he did when he saved the world. Gaillard moved his hand in front of Kai's lips.

"Be still. He's saying something."

"My name is Sendou Aichi. A while back, I saved our world from a malicious entity named 'Void.' 'Void' had attempted to use a power called 'Reverse' to destroy Earth. You may recall this, but not me. However, that can be fixed." The boy snapped his fingers. A few moments later, Kai's cellphone buzzed with texts apologizing for calling him crazy and asking how he remembered Aichi when nobody else did. "With that, all of your memories should be restored."

Gaillard stood from his seat.

"What is the meaning of..."

"As you said yourself, Gaillard. Be still." Kai glared at the screen. There was something off about Aichi. He had hoped that Void perhaps freed him from its grasp of its own will, but...

"I have contacted you all to warn you of a terrible fate. Void is once again upon us. However, do not panic! Luckily, I have pinpointed its source so far!" The boy smiled. Kai stood up from his seat as well. "He is the same power-hungry perpetrator as last time. My former friend and team mate. His name is Toshiki Kai." A picture of Kai as a reverse fighter appeared in the corner.

"WHAT?!" Gaillard slammed his hand on the table. Kai could only stare at the screen in disbelief. What was Void planning?

"He is the one who orchestrated everyone forgetting me. I was so alone, wandering before I could find a way to return my memories. He was trying to make sure I don't get in the way of Void's next siege." Aichi clasped his chest. "I need your help... I can't take him down alone this time... If you see Kai or anyone close to him, take them down as soon as possible! They're highly dangerous! Prevent them from ever threatening our peace again!" The screen blacked out.

Kai's cellphone once again buzzed, this time with accusations and death threats. Gaillard ripped the phone from his hands and broke it in two. Kai could only stare. He seemed far away in a daze.

"Snap out of it! That wasn't Aichi! Let me see those flames once more! The flames of the man who defeated me!"

"Aichi..." Kai didn't budge. He couldn't see past Void's facade. All he saw was Aichi trying to destroy him.

Gaillard slapped Kai.

"If you give up like this, Void has already won!" He glared at Kai who had fallen to the ground.

"You don't understand!" Kai got back on his feet and socked Gaillard in the jaw without warning. The two started to exchange blows.

"It's your fault he's like this!"

"I know!"

"You have to be the one to save him!"

"I know!"

"If you really knew, we wouldn't be fighting like this!"

"Shut up shut up shut up SHUT UP!" Kai swung at Gaillard's head. Gaillard ducked and struck Kai in the gut, causing him to double over in pain.

"Toshiki Kai. Do you really think you can atone with only cinders? Again, your enemy is not Aichi, but Void. If you wish to save Aichi, you must go through our true enemy first. And to do that, you must rekindle your flames once more!"

"But..." Kai collapsed onto one of the chairs they had been using for training.

"There are no buts. Become like a phoenix, Toshiki Kai. You were the one who unleashed Link Joker upon the world, so you must be the one to rid the world if its presence once and for all!" With that, Gaillard exited the room, leaving Kai alone with only his own thoughts.


End file.
